Exposed
by Tempered-Dreamz
Summary: Megan Collins has her life suddenly turned upside down, when the foot come looking for a few small computer disks. Disks that could send the foot to prison. Now she must protect the disks from them at all costs, with some help from some new friends.
1. Here they come

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the tmnt.

**Summary: **Megan Collins, an average 17yr old, has her life suddenly turned upside down, when the foot attack her home, looking for a few small computer disks. Disks that could expose the foot clan and Oruko Saki, and send them all to prison. Now she must protect the disks from them at all costs, with some help from some new friends.

**Rating: T: **Mostly for language and violence.

**Chapter 1: Here They Come**

"Hey Dad, can I borrow twenty bucks?" Megan Collins asked. Her father's eyes never left the computer screen as his fingers hurridly flew across the keyboard.

"Hello! Did you hear me?" She asked. The balding middle-aged man gave his only daughter no response.

"Hello! Earth to Dad! Come in!" She tried again, this time waving her hand in front of his face. Megan's father waved her hand away and simply said, "Meg, please. I need to finishe these incase they come,"

"Incase who comes?" She inquired. She peered in closer to see what her father was up to, but it only appeared to her that he was backing up some infomation on a couple of disks.

"No one. Just forget I said anything. I don't want you involved,"

"Ok. But I need twenty bucks," Before Mr. Collins could answer, there was a knock at the front door downstairs followed by a woman's scream. Megan rushed to try to see what all the commotion was about, but her father grabbed her arm.

"No Megan! They'll kill you if they see you,"

"Who's they? What's going on?" She asked, frightened by the serious expression on her father's face.

"There's no time. Here take these," He instructed as he handed the disks he had been working on to her.

"What are these for?" She asked. Mr. Collins said nothing as he shoved her into the closet. His last words to her were, "Stay there and keep quiet. Don't move, don't talk. Don't make a sound. And whatever you do, you must not let anyone get their hands on those disks. Seek out a Mr. Larry Dethgo at the DA's office,"

Megan nodded her head as her father shut the door. A second later she heard what sounded like a lot of men coming up the stairs. She heard a couple of thuds, which to her sounded as if they beating up her father. Cowering, Megan tried to remain as silent and still as possible as she listened to what these men wanted with her father.

"Our Master knows you are planning to betray him," One of the men said.

"Tell him, he's mistaken," Her father replied. A loud slap was soon followed.

"You think the Shredder is a fool?" Another asked. _Who the heck is this Shredder guy? And why did he send these insane guys to attack her family? _Megan thought as she first heard the name, Shredder.

"No, of course not. I simply do not know how he could think that I would betray him,"

"Unfortunately for you, our Master doesn't believe you. Rex, search the computer," The first voice instructed. What seemed like an eternity later, the second voice, which Megan assumed to belong to Rex, said, "There's nothing on here, but it seems as if a few disks were made. Perhaps he put the infomation on there,"

"Now, Mr. Collins. Where are they so-called disks of yours?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," A couple more thuds were heard and then the first voice spoke again, "I won't ask again. I'll have you know that our Master instructed us not to take you alive," Megan could feel her eyes watering up. They were going to kill him, weren't they? And all for these silly disks? She couldn't understand what was so important about them, but if her father were willing to scarfice himself to keep them safe, shouldn't she do what she could to fullfill his last instruction to her?

"Then go ahead and kill me. I'll never let you monsters have them," Her father angrily spat out. Silence followed a terrible scream. Megan tensed up, sensing that her father was now among the deceasead. She remembered hearing her mother scream earlier. She hadn't heard a word from her since. Did this mean that she was dead also? What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of here alive? The men had barely made a noise since her father screamed. What were they up to?

She didn't have to wonder for long. For she soon saw a shadow come near the closet from the tiny little crack between the door and the floor. Knowing she was done for if they opened the door and saw her, Megan moved as silently as she could. She could easily hide against the wall away from the door, providing they didn't actually step into the closet. She held her breath as one of the men kicked open the door.

"Nothing! She's not here," The man said upon finding the closet empty or so he thought.

"Isn't she supposed to be over at that new club tonight?" Yet another voice inquired.

"Yes, I do believe so. Ninja let's go!" The first voice instructed. Megan waited a couple minutes after hearing the men leave. Were they really gone? _I can't stay here long. _She thought. _They're after me. Probably want to kill me as well. I have to get out of here now!_ She stood up from her hiding spot and walked out into the room. She gasped upon seeing her father lying in a pool of blood, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Kneeling beside him she told him good-bye and ran down the stairs. Taking a few moments to search for her mother on the off chance that she was still alive, Megan finally found her in the kitchen. Her mother was also in large pool of blood, only she was face down. Saying a quick good-bye to her as well, she ran out the back door and onto the streets.


	2. Leonardo to the rescue!

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**Chapter 2: Leonardo to the rescue!**

_Someday I'll be able to come up here solely to meditate, without having to worry about the foot clan. _Leonardo thought as he jumped across the rooftops on his nightly patrol of the city. His brothers were also out on patrol in different parts of the city, though. If any one of them needed the other three, they had their shell cells for emergencies like that. However, Leo longed for the day when the foot clan would be no more and he come up to the rooftops to relax. As he was about to leap across another rooftop, he heard some voices coming from the alley down below.

"That's far enough, girly," A man said.

"Oh is that so?" A girl's voice replied. She didn't sound any older than twenty, but her voice was absolutely beautiful. At least Leo thought so. He bent down to get a closer look at what was going on. There he saw about five foot clan members standing across from a young woman, who was standing next to the fence. She was trapped. Leo's mouth dropped in awe as he took in this girl's beauty. Her hair was a dark reddish brown, like the color of cherrywood, it was long and straight, almost flowing down to her elbows. She had to be about only 5'2" or so and pretty slender by the looks of it. She had on a pair of faded, dark-blue jeans and a lavendar halter top. Over that, she had on a very thin, white hooded sweater, that wasn't zipped up.

"Just give us the disks, and we'll leave you alone," The foot member said as he stepped closer to the girl. _Disks? What does the foot clan want with some disks? And more importantly what is on these disks and why is she involved in this? _Leo thought as he first heard about the disks.

"Disks? I don't know what you're talking about," She answered, giving the guy a cold, icy stare. The man suddenly grabbed her neck and pinned her against the fence.

"Don't play games with me. You know damn well, what I'm referring to. I'll have you know, that I have orders to kill you," He seethed.

"Kill me and you'll never find them," She coldly replied. Losing his temper, the foot member punched her cheek, causing her to fall to the ground.

"There is no reason to keep you alive," He replied, then gave the order to the other members to move in.

-----------

"Are you ready to order, sir?" A woman, chewing bubble gum, asked what she thought was a heavy-set man in a trench coat and hat.

"Yes, I'll take three pizzas. One pepperoni, one supreme, and one cheese. Oh and absolutely, I mean **no**, anchivoes, whatsover. If I find anchivoes, I'm going to come back here to demand a full refund," Michealanglo said. He knew he should be out patroling, and Leo, not to mention Splinter, would have his shell once they learned what he had been doing instead. But he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to go out taking down foot clan members on an empty stomach? He figured the others would be hungry as well so he had gotten a couple. Plus he hoped that if he brought enough for everyone they couldn't stay mad long.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, the lady finally spoke those magical words, "Your order's ready," Mikey grabbed the three boxes and headed out the door.

------------

_Damn. You'd think there'd be a little more action in this part, but noo. Where are those foot anyway? _Raphael thought as he walked the streets looking for the foot, or at least some street punk to take down. But there was no one. The streets were empty and dark. Raph kicked at some garbage by his feet. He was getting restless. He loved a good fight or two and was itching for one, but looked as if he wouldn't get one tonight.

---------

Three punks laid unconscious by a couple garbage cans on a back street. No one had noticed the commotion earlier, nor had they seen the big overgrown turtle fighting them. The turtle smiled as he walked away. _Ah, all in a day's -- opps. I think it would be all in a night's work. In this case. _Donatello thought while he walked to his favorite place, the junkyard. He wasn't really abandoning his patrol, just taking a little detor to gather up some parts he could use. Of course he saw anything amiss on his way, he would be the first to jump in and help.

---------

_Time to intervene now. _Leo thought as he jumped down, landing between the first foot member and the girl, who was still on the ground.

"Hey you're one of them freaks!" One of the other foot members cried out.

"Change of plans. We elimnate this freak first, then the girl," The first guy instructed. They wasted no time in advancing on Leo, however the turtle was able to effortlessly avoid all their moves. After a few minutes he took down each of them without even having to take out his swords. Once they were down and out, he turned his attention to the girl. She just sat there, staring at him. He could tell that she was frigtened, but no sound came out of her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you," Leo calmly said as he knelt down. The girl continued to stare, refusing to utter a single word.

"My name's Leonardo. What's yours?" He asked. She glanced around before rising to her feet. Giving Leo one last look, she attempted to run past him, but he was too quick for her.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she furiously thrashed around in his arms.

"Just calm down! Okay? I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't let you go either," He replied. How could he if the foot clan were after her and wanted her dead? She had been lucky tonight but may not be so lucky tomorrow.

"Aghh! Go away and leave me alone, you hear!" She yelled again, trying even harder to escape from Leo.

"Do you have any idea who those men were?" He asked. Leo guessed that she didn't really know what she was involved in so she also hadn't realized that she was a dead woman walking if he and his family didn't help her.

"They're crazy bastards that's who!" She replied, finally answering him.

"Okay yes, but you're apparently wanted dead by them,"

"No kidding," She said as she finally stopped moving around. Not losing his hold on her, Leo said, "And if that's what they want, they won't stop coming after you. You won't be safe anywhere. My family and I can protect you, but for that you need to trust me," She remained silent for a few moments as if taking everything in before finally agreeing.

"Thank you. Now do you have a name, or shall I simply call you girl?"

"Megan. My name's Megan Collins," She answered.


	3. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**AN: **A special thanks to **TheBirthdayMassacre **and **BubblyShell22** for reviewing this story!

**Chapter 3: Coming Home**

A wise old rat sat in a recliner chair. His mind reflecting on what to do about Shredder and the foot clan, when he heard his youngest son try to sneak in.

"Back so soon, Michealanglo?" Splinter asked upon opening his eyes. Mikey froze in his tracks. _Darn it! I should've known, I'd never get past Splinter._

"I, uh, thought you could use some food, Master," Mikey quickly replied.

"Ah I see. So you think I need three boxes of pizza?" Splinter questioned. He knew Mikey's stomach had gotten the better of him. Splinter wished Mikey would learn to control his stomach. Someday, Mikey could be needed and alas he wouldn't be there because he'd be too busy feeding his hungry stomach. It was time for his son to learn to live without.

"Oh well, I thought the guys would be hungry when they got back,"

"I am very disappointed in you, my son,"

"Huh? For what?" Mikey asked. _Uh-oh! I think he sees right through my excuses! Oh, I'm in for it now!_ Mikey thought.

"A true ninja is able to forget his bodily urges and focus solely on his mission at hand. Your mission was to patrol the city with your brothers. You chose to ignore this important mission and fulfilled a bodily urge,"

"But I patrolled on the way to and back from the pizza shop,"

"Even so, to be a true ninja, you must learn to overcome your stomach," Splinter stated.

"So what's my punishment?" Mikey sighed, giving in. He'd lost this time, there was no way he was going to be able to convince Splinter that he done something good.

"Tomorrow I want you to spend the day with me, meditating. I will allow you a piece of bread and a glass of water, every four hours,"

"Ah man---" Mikey started to complain but was interrupted by Donatello coming in.

"Welcome back, Donatello. I trust the junkyard was in your route?" Splinter asked upon seeing Donnie walk in with various scrap metal in his arms.

"Yes, Master Splinter. I defeated a couple street punks attemping to rob a store, then I headed to the junkyard," Donnie said.

"Very well. You did not give up your patrol entirely did you?"

"No, Master. I watched for any signs of something amiss on my way, but there were none," Donnie answered. Splinter nodded his head and Donnie went to his room. He returned a few minutes later to find Mikey dishing out the pizza in the kitchen.

"Got hungry again, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Yea," Mikey replied.

"Splinter give it to you this time?"

"Uh yea. I gotta meditate all day tomorrow and all I get to eat is bread,"

"Yesh. That's rough," The two brothers continued jabbering away until they heard their angry hot-head brother storm in.

"Something the matter, Raphael?" Splinter asked. Raph who had been busy hanging (or more like throwing, in this case) up his coat and hat, turned to look at his mentor.

"It was awfully quiet tonight," Raph answered. _Maybe a little too quiet. I wonder what Shred-Head's up to. _

"And this worries you?"

"Well, yea, Sensei. I mean, usually, there's always something goin' down in that part of town. It's like the foot's favorite hangout or something. But tonight. Tonight, there wasn't anythin'! Just makes me wonder what they were doin' instead. I bet it's real bad, whatever it is!"

"I also feel, they are up to something. But we must wait until we know more," Splinter advised. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I think I'd rather leave now," A young female voice said. From the sound of it, she was probably no more than a few feet from the entrance of the lair.

"Like I already told you, I can't let you leave," A male's voice said. Raph and Splinter recognized the voice instantly. So did Donnie and Mikey who had just come into the living room. The voice belonged to none other than, Leonardo!

"You can't let me! Just watch me!" The girl shouted and tried to run back the way they had came, but Leo was too quick for her. He picked her up and carried her into the lair where he found his brothers and mentor waiting for him.

"So I brought the food, Donnie brought some junk, Leo brought the girl. Geez Raph, what did you bring home?" Mikey joked. Raph grunted and smacked Mikey on the head, causing him to yelp.

"Michaelangelo! Raphael! That is enough! I want to hear what Leonardo has to say," Splinter repimanded.

"So you were telling the truth?" The girl asked Leo when she noticed that there were three other mutant turtles plus a mutant rat in the room.

"Yes," He answered. There was an awkard moment of silence until Splinter suggested that perhaps Leo put the young lady on the couch and explain what was going on. Once everyone had sat down, Leo, Mikey, and Megan on the couch, Splinter on the recliner, Donnie on the floor between the recliner and the couch, and Raph on a kitchen chair he'd brought into the living room, Leo started to explain. He recanted how he had been about his patrol when he overhead the foot attacking Megan over some disks. He also told them how he had brought her down here since he figured if Shredder wanted her dead over some disks, she was not safe anywhere topside. Upon hearing the story, Splinter had to agree with his oldest son. Megan had to stay with them until the threat to her life was over.

"What do you think was on those disks?" Donnie asked.

"Maybe it's something that will bring down Shredder and the foot clan for good," Raph suggested.

"Or maybe it's evidence that Shredder had a steamy love affair!" Mikey jokingly suggested.

"No, I think Raph is right," Leo said.

"He is?" Mikey asked.

"Well, think about it, Mikey. Why would the foot clan be pretty quiet tonight except for goin' after Megan here? We need to find those disks 'fore they do, that's for sure!" Raph said. Megan had remained silent during this whole time. She felt like maybe these were the good guys, these are people who she could trust with the disks. But she also knew she couldn't break her promise. She promised her father right before he had died that she would make sure the disks got to the DA, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Megan, do you have any idea what could have been on the disks?" Splinter asked the young girl.

"No idea," She replied. Which was true. She knew it was something big. Something big enough that her parents had to die for. But what exactly it was, she didn't know.

"Do you know maybe where they're at?" Donnie asked. Megan looked guilty as she answered, "Nope,"

"You're lyin'!" Raph sneered as he stood up. Megan leaned back further into the couch and shouted back at Raph that she wasn't. Before Raph could get close to the girl, Leo stood in between them.

"Leo! She knows something!" Raph insisted.

"Even if that's true, you won't get anywhere acting like that," Leo replied. Raph grumbled and sat back down in defeat. He vowed to himself that he would find out exactly what this Megan girl knew.

"I'm pretty exhausted. Is there a place I can rest?" Megan asked. She was tired of being questioned by these mutants. All she wanted to do was to go home. Go back to her normal life. But nothing would ever be the same again for her.

"Totally, dudette! You can sleep on my bed!" Mikey said in exictement as he led Megan to where she would be sleeping for the night.


	4. Not A Dream!

**Disclaimer: **turtles & related characters not mine! the collins family mine!

**AN: **A big thank you to **Reinbeauchaser** for her reviews!

**Chapter 4: Not A Dream!**

_"Nooo! Please don't" Mr. Collins screamed as the sharp, steel, blade cut through his torso. Leaving him coughing up blood as he struggled for air._

_"Nooooo!" screamed Megan as she ran to her father. Sobing, she begged him to hold on a little longer. Just a little more and help would be here. But it was no use. He died in her arms. This only caused the poor girl to cry out even more. She continued to sob until her father sat up and pointed an accusing finger at her. Megan, startled, jumped back._

_"Your... fault..." He slowly spat out._

_"I know. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Megan cried as she started to shake from all her crying._

_"Your... fault..." He repeated._

---------------

"Hey! Megan! Wake up!" Donnie called out to the girl as he took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Mmm," Megan mumbled as her eyes opened and saw Donnie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um yea," She lied. How could she be okay? Her parents were dead. And it was all her fault!

"You sure? You were screaming pretty loud," Donnie pointed out. He could tell she was in shock over something. Just what it was, he had been unable to determine.

"Just a bad dream is all," She replied.

"Must have been pretty terrifying. What was it about?" He asked, trying to figure out why a dream would cause her to scream out like she had.

"N... Nothing.." She said as her eyes watered up.

"Hey, um, it's okay. Don't cry," Donnie said as he attempted to comfort her. _What's going on with her? She seemed okay last night, though she was a bit distant. And now she's very upset and frightened over some dream that's about nothing? No. That's not it. There's something going on inside of that head of hers. _Donnie thought.

"I..." She started to say. She looked down at the bed sheet as she allowed the tears to softly fall.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you," Donnie tried to assure her that everything would be fine.

"No! It's not okay! They're dead!" She cried out as she looked up into Donnie's face. Her head went back down as she sobbed once more. Donnie froze for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that outburst. He didn't think he would ever forget that look in her eyes. It was a look of pain and sorrow. Deep pain and sorrow. He silently vowed to himself that he would find out what or who had caused that much pain to be found in such beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Donnie finally managed to say as he held the sobbing girl. He held her until they both had fallen asleep.

--------------

(the next morning)

"Have either of you seen Donnie?" Leo asked Raph and Mikey. It was almost time for their morning practice to begin. Leo had somehow managed to drag Raph out of his bed and Mikey off the couch and into the dojo to warm up for practice. But when he had gone into Donnie's room, he had found his bed empty. Normally, he had no trouble getting his purple-clad brother into the dojo early in the morning. Heck, often he didn't even need to get his brother. Donnie was pretty good about making sure he got up in time for their daily morning practice.

"Not since last night," Raph answered.

"Is he still sleeping?" Mikey asked.

"No, I don't think so. He's not in his bed," Leo replied. Where could his brother have gone?

"Is he in the workshop?" Mikey asked again.

"No. I checked there already,"

"Maybe he went to check up on that chick," Raph suggested.

"You know, I didn't think to look in Mikey's room!" Leo said as he hurridly went to go check on Megan. Raph and Mikey followed their eldest brother to the room. What they saw upon entering surprised them all. Mikey thought it was pretty funny. Raph thought it was disgusting. And Leo was just plain annoyed. Donnie was asleep alright. And so was Megan. She was under the sheets with her head resting on his shoulder, while Donnie was semi-lying down next to her on top of the sheets with his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"Ahem!" Leo called out, in an attempt to wake Donnie. Neither one moved.

"Wooo! Way to go Donnie!" Mikey whistled. He never would've thought that his brainac brother would ever try to get into a bed with a girl!

"Yo, Donnie!" Raph yelled. Donnie's head came up as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned to find that he had fallen asleep while he had been trying to comfort Megan and his brothers had just walked into the room to see him with her! Even though nothing had taken place between the two, he knew his brothers wouldn't soon let him forget this! Especially Mikey!

"It's not what you think," Donnie said as he got up from the bed. The movement caused Megan to awake as well and find three turtles staring at her. One seemed to be in disblief, the red one just glared at her, and the one in orange only smiled and winked at her.

"Then what do I think? I came to get you up for practice and you're not in your bed, nor in the workshop, or anywhere else around. Then I come in here to find you snuggling up to our guest?" Leo replied. This was not how Splinter had taught them to behave with their guests. Especially the female ones! Never in a million years, had Leo thought that Donnie would be the one to try break those set of rules.

"Geez Donnie, if ya wanted to get laid, you could've done it with someone who's not involved with da foot!" Raph commented. He had no proof that she was in cohoots with their enemy, but it made sense to Raph that she might not be as innocent as everyone else thought.

"We didn't sleep together!" Donnie and Megan called out at the same time.

"Well, technicaly, we did find you two --" Mikey started to point out but was cut off when Leo smacked his bald head and Raph told him shut it.

"Okay fine. You did find us sleeping, but nothing happened! And I am not involved with the foot or whatever!" Megan said, defending herself.

"She's right. I heard her screaming last night and came in here to find that she had had a nightmare. I stayed and tried to comfort her to help her go back to sleep. I just didn't realize how tired I was myself until I woke up here," Donnie explained.

"My sons, what is going on? And why are you not in the dojo ready for practice?" Splinter asked as he came upon the scene. Quickly Leo told him what had taken place earlier and Donnie had to again explain his actions to his mentor. Sensing that both Donnie and Megan were telling the truth, he merely told Donnie to be a little more careful next time. He then headed his sons off to the dojo.

"Would you care to watch, Miss Collins?" Splinter asked. He could also feel that there was something more to her story, but he realized that he would get no way if he tried to pressure it out of her. No, instead he would show her kindness and patience and hope that in time she would feel comfortable enough to tell them the whole story.

"Do you think it would be possible to take a shower?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. It's right down there," Splinter said as pointed down the hall.

-----------------

(later that evening)

After the incident and the turtles' morning session was over, Donnie retreated into his room. They could all hear him tikering away at his computer but no one had the slightest idea what he was up to. Mikey, had to spend the day with Splinter, meditating. Leo had chosen to spend the day reading and Raph had decided to go hang out with Casey Jones. This left Megan to herself. She still wasn't sure what to make of these turtles and the rat. The rat was quite old and pretty wise, but at the same time he had been awfuly polite to her. Which was a lot more than she could say for the red-clad turtle, who was called Raphael or Raph. He was quite rude to her, plus she didn't really care for his attitude. The one in orange, called Michealangelo or Mikey, seemed to be the goofball in the bunch. As for Donnie, well she thought he was pretty nice like the rat, and he seemed to be pretty smart. She felt sorry for the way the others had treated him earlier. Leonardo or Leo, the one in blue, was apparently the leader out of the four. She thought he had high morals and admired him for that. Though she couldn't help but suspect that his reaction earlier was partially due to jealousy. True she was developing a mild crush on him. After all he was the one who had saved her from those monsters.

As Megan sat on the couch, thinking about each turtle, Leo walked into the room. Saying hello, he proceeded to turn the tv to channel 6 where a reporter named, April O'Neil, was giving the evening news.

"A guesome murder. At least that's what the police are saying about this. Late last night, a prominant scientist and his wife were killed in their own home," She was saying. Megan looked up at the screen as she froze in panic.

"The victims were identified as a Dr. Mark Collins and a Mrs. Jeanette Collins. The police are not saying much at this point, but have said that they are trying to track down their only daughter, Megan Collins, who has not been seen since," April continued before they went to commercial.

"Do they mean you?" Leo asked as he turned to face Megan. What he saw, however scared him. Megan had pulled her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth as she mumbled something. She appeared to be in complete shock. Leo stood up and went in front of her, making himself at eye-level with the girl.

"Megan?" Leo asked as he tried to bring the girl out of it. His attempts were futile. She wasn't acknowledging him. Unsure of what to do, Leo ran to get Donnie. He quickly told him what had happened. Donnie wasted no time, and followed Leo back out to the living room where he too saw Megan. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. Looking into her eyes, it appeared as if no one was there. As if she was a million miles away from herself.

"Megan! Snap out of it! It's me, Donnie! You're a guest in our home, remember? You're safe," He called out to her, trying to get her to come back to them as Leo watched helplessly. She stopped rocking for a moment before the screams started. Donnie continued to try to assure that she was safe, but her screams continued. Splinter wasted no time in coming upon the scene followed by Mikey. He approached the girl and put one thumb on her forehead and the other on her neck. Within seconds, she slumped over into Donnie's arms, unconcious.


End file.
